


Tras los puntos finales

by irunaiz



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Itsvan y Logen being the first option of eachother we love to see it, M/M, SPOILERS MARABILIA, SPOILERS SECRETOS DE LA LUNA LLENA, Spoilers for Book 5: Reinos de cristal (Marabilia), crossover?? idk, kind of fix-it?, no se como se me ocurrió esto don't ask me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Los monarcas de Lothaire acaban de llegar a Astrea cuando unos mercaderes piden reunirse urgentemente con la reina Inair.
Relationships: Logen/Itsvan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know where this came from, but here it is.
> 
> Also, hay una mini referencia a "La flor y el laúd" de Tania (tdragonxx) so go read that too!! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600845
> 
> Espero que no lo odiéis adhogjas

La llegada al trono de Svent y Fay dio mucho que hablar en Lothaire (y en toda Faesia). Muchos se sintieron incómodos de tener en el trono a un joven que no había sido criado para reinar, inexperto y no demasiado sociable; pero a muchos les alivió que el único parecido que Svent compartía con su madre fuera el color sangriento de sus ojos.

Primero fue Svent de Anderia, el Escriba, y después fue Svent de Lothaire. Reinó sobre dos países que habían estado en guerra más de lo que gran parte de la población era capaz de recordar. 

Ella había sido Fay de Veridian, destinada a ser Fay de Lothaire desde el principio aunque antes pasó por ser Fay de Anderia. Aunque pocos lo supieran, había sido una pieza clave en el juego que les llevó a la paz, una alianza histórica que cambió el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Y luego está él, que los ha acompañado desde el principio de su historia, sintiéndose a veces un personaje secundario en su propia vida. A veces pensó que si su nombre hubiera sido borrado del libro de las estrellas nada habría cambiado.

Itsvan, a secas.

Él no se ha separado de su amigo ni una sola vez, ni cuando vio aparecer el mismo sentimiento que él sentía en los ojos de Svent hacia esa muchacha desconocida que había encontrado en el bosque, ni cuando este huyó del castillo de Anderia tras ser manipulado por la secuaz de la reina Mab, ni en ninguno de los viajes que hacen sus majestades para mantener la paz que tanto les ha costado.

Aunque esos viajes involucren subir a un barco.

—Odio Astrea— murmura agarrado a la barandilla del barco que apenas hace una hora que ha zarpado de Lothaire. Naim lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque una chispa de diversión se escapa de su mirada—. No me mires así, sabes que los viajes en barco me sientan muy mal. ¿Quién les mandaba a esos hechiceros instalarse en una isla? Con lo bien que se está en tierra firme. —levanta el rostro hacia el sol del mediodía. Una pizca de alivio recorre su cuerpo cuando la brisa fresca golpea su cara. No sirve de mucho, pero borra el mareo de su mente durante unos instantes.

El viaje va a durar más de lo que desea.

…

—Bienvenidos a Astrea— les dice la reina Inair cuando llegan al palacio abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos a la vez. Inair, Lowell y Drake entre otros, los esperan a las puertas del castillo. La visita fue propuesta para pulir los pactos de comercio entre ambos países, pero el ambiente es el de una reunión de viejos amigos. Aunque Fay y Svent no participaron en la liberación de Astrea, todos los involucrados en la historia que cambió el curso de la guerra han formado una pequeña familia. La reina, con la barbilla alta, sonríe cuando da un paso adelante. Es la monarca idílica en la mente de Itsvan, símbolo de una revolución y siempre preocupada por conseguir lo mejor para su pueblo. Astrea ganó mucho tras la victoria contra el tirano, aunque no todos lo vieran inmediatamente. Inair ha tenido que luchar para defender que merece el lugar que le corresponde. Por suerte, sus esfuerzos no han sido en vano. Muchos habitantes se han acercado curiosos para ser testigos de la llegada de los monarcas de Lothaire—. Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable.

Naim se gira hacia Itsvan con una sonrisa, pero este evita mirarlo, ligeramente sonrojado, a pesar de que sabe que nadie le está prestando atención.

—No podemos quejarnos, majestad, los vientos han estado a nuestro favor durante todo el trayecto.

—Me alegra oír eso, Fay— comenta Lowell. Casi siempre es ella quien toma la palabra en los encuentros formales, acostumbrada desde niña a codearse con la más alta realeza—Pero dejémonos de palabrerías y…

—Majestad— un guardia llega a toda prisa y se dirige hacia su reina con gesto grave— unos mercaderes recién llegados solicitan una audiencia de emergencia con vos.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio la reina responde:

— Hazlos pasar al salón del trono—dice justo antes de dirigirse a sus invitados—. Perdonad la interrupción.

—No os preocupéis, majestad. La vida de quien reina está llena de imprevistos—Fay sonríe afable ante la disculpa.

Una vez que todos se encuentran en el salón del trono, hacen pasar a los mercaderes. Inair se encuentra sentada en su trono escudada tras lo que Itsvan y Naim llaman “la sonrisa de reinar”. Svent y Fay también la esbozan cuando están enredados en quehaceres políticos de los que a veces preferirían desentenderse.

Lowell, de pie tras su reina, mantiene una expresión neutra. Todo el mundo dice que nunca se ha sentado en el trono que hay al lado del de su amada, algunos dicen que por respeto pero otros creen que quien ha sido soldado no deja de serlo hasta su muerte.

—Majestades— dice la mujer que ha solicitado la audiencia mientras hace una reverencia tanto a la monarca de Astrea como a los de Lothaire. Su acompañante parece algo desorientado, pero al ver el gesto, él también hace una reverencia perfecta. La curiosidad inunda el pecho de Itsvan. El muchacho parece desolado, ¿cuál es su historia?—. Venimos desde Granth…

—¿Granth?— pregunta Drake— ¿en Marabilia? —aunque él no lo haya asegurado, las lenguas aseguran que el trovador ha viajado más allá de los mares de Faesia en un barco que anteriormente perteneció a unos piratas. Itsvan ha oído que alguno de los marineros que lo acompañan podría ser su amante, pero no sabe si dar crédito a esas habladurías.

—Sí, señor. Hemos de informaros de que ha habido… problemas. Un golpe de estado por parte del rey Fadir ha dejado el país a merced de las tropas de Rydia.

Se crea un silencio a raíz por los desagradables recuerdos que inundan la estancia. Aunque hayan pasado varias lunas desde que Astrea estaba bajo el mando del Tirano, hay heridas que hasta al tiempo le cuesta cerrar.

—Cuando estábamos a punto de zarpar este muchacho apareció en nuestro barco, malherido. Nuestro hechicero se encargó de curarlo. Es un nigromante, por ello he venido como portavoz para pediros asilo en su nombre. No… no sabe hablar ninguna de nuestras lenguas majestad— el chico se encoge al darse cuenta de que es el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Para sorpresa de todos es Svent el que alza la voz:

—Si me permitís, majestad, tanto Itsvan como yo hablamos su lengua con cierta fluidez—dice lanzando una mirada a su amigo, quien asiente. Aprendieron la lengua en el monasterio, cuando el ser parte de la realeza ni siquiera formaba parte de su repertorio de sueños inverosímiles. 

—Bien, traduciréis vosotros. Mercader, gracias por su ayuda, no os preocupéis por el chico, le daremos asilo. El servicio que habéis prestado os será recompensado— dice Inair. La mujer hace una última inclinación y sale del salón del trono.

Cuando Itsvan da un paso adelante, el joven aprieta los puños como si lo temiera ahora que se ha quedado solo. A él casi le dan ganas de reír. Nunca nadie le ha tenido miedo. Pero el gesto del chico es tan desesperado que la sonrisa se le atraganta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta. Son palabras simples, que lo ayudan a que esa lengua que nunca ha hablado con un nativo deje de estar tan oxidada. El gesto del nigromante cambia, sorprendido.

—Logen. Era… Soy… el nigromante de la familia real de Granth.

—¿Qué pasó?— ahora es Svent el que pregunta, siempre más práctico que su amigo. Logen suspira y cierra los ojos, a punto de contar la historia más dolorosa de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Por un momento desea que los latidos de su corazón se detengan, para que la sangre que emana de su herida no salga a borbotones. A cada paso que da, la flecha que tiene clavada roza su piel, arrancando un siseo de sus labios. Está agotado. Ha usado demasiada magia manteniendo las puertas cerradas. No es capaz de enfocar la mirada y es el instinto de supervivencia el que guía su cuerpo al exterior del castillo. 

Bajo la mirada del firmamento salpicado por pequeñas luces y sin saber muy bien cómo, Logen, nigromante de la familia real de Granth, ha conseguido escapar del motín organizado por el rey. Las manchas de color escarlata han salpicado el suelo que horas antes había estado impoluto y las paredes del palacio susurrarán durante siglos la palabra “traición”. El día de Independencia de Granth quedará marcado por este suceso para siempre. Él había prometido hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a la familia real, pero ha llegado un momento en el buscar ayuda fuera de las murallas del palacio es la única salida. Intenta no pensar en la imagen de la figura de una de las personas que más le ha importado jamás desplomándose sin que vaya a tener oportunidad de levantarse. Ahora lo que importa son las vidas que puede salvar. Samira, Ivy, Greta… e incluso la suya. Por eso quiere,  _ necesita _ , encontrar ayuda, aunque el dolor de cada paso le robe el aliento.

Pero el golpe de estado se hace notar también en el exterior. Una oleada de terror ha arrasado con el ambiente festivo que se respiraba unas horas antes en las calles, dejando el olor de la desolación en cada esquina. Samira es la única oportunidad que le queda a Granth, y Logen hará cualquier cosa por ella, igual que lo ha hecho por su hermano, pero no puede hacerlo  _ solo _ . Ese sentimiento le aprieta el pecho. “ _ Guarda las lágrimas para luego, estúpido. _ ”

La gente a su alrededor, no se detiene ante sus llamadas, es más, parece que no lo escuchan, como si fuera invisible. La mayoría de los ciudadanos huyen, algunos a sus casas otros hacia el puerto, en busca de un barco que los saque de allí. El miedo envuelve a los habitantes de Granth aislándolos de sus palabras de auxilio. Logen nota la desesperación reptando por sus entrañas hasta llegar a su garganta, hasta llegar a ahogarlo.

Llevado tal vez por la corriente, el nigromante acaba cerca del puerto y entre la niebla que ocupa cada vez más espacio en su visión entrevé la luz en una de las embarcaciones. Como si fuera un insecto nocturno, se dirige hacia ella como puede, atraído por el brillo dorado del farol. Puede que allí estén dispuestos a prestarle ayuda. Su respiración es pesada y superficial, pero el dolor no se detiene. Le fallan las rodillas. 

Cuando la oscuridad atrapa sus pasos, alguien (las estrellas, quizá) lo agarran antes de que caiga de bruces.

…

Cuando se vive durante tantos años en una isla, uno acaba acostumbrándose a los trayectos en barco. Por eso, cuando el mecer de las olas lo despierta, Logen intenta recordar a dónde se dirige esta vez. Puede que esté acompañando a Ivy y a Fausto en su vuelta a Dione tras el día de Indep…

La pesadilla vuelve a su mente con tanta fuerza que le provoca náuseas. Se lleva las manos al rostro, sintiendo el golpe en su propia piel. Se incorpora en el incómodo colchón en el que estaba tendido, apretando los dientes ante el dolor de la herida que le provocó el asalto. Le da igual, necesita saber dónde está, a dónde se dirige y, sobre todo, necesita saber qué pasó en Granth. 

Necesita saber que Samira está bien, que Ivy ha logrado llegar a Dione sana y salva, que ha cumplido lo último que le prometió a Fausto. Si no, nada habrá tenido sentido.

El camarote se encuentra sumido en la penumbra y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al ser consciente del frío. Sus ropas de nigromante están sobre una silla a su lado. Cuando está alargando el brazo para agarrar la capa y cubrirse con ella, la puerta se abre y unos pasos cautelosos entran. Al verlo despierto, el muchacho abre mucho los ojos y sale corriendo sin decir palabra. La mano de Logen se ha detenido en el aire. ¿Era un elfo?

Unos instantes más tarde, una mujer bajita y algo entrada en años hace acto de presencia junto al joven que había huído.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, chico?—El nigromante no es capaz de relacionar el acento de la señora con ninguno de Marabilia. Al ver que el joven tiembla por la temperatura, ella se acerca con gesto amable y le coloca la capa negra sobre sus hombros con delicadeza. El tacto familiar de la tela tranquiliza a Logen más de lo que esperaba—. Llegaste con una herida bastante fea, por suerte nuestro hechicero es rápido como el viento. Estuviste más cerca de la muerte de lo que nadie desearía, joven.

—Hm… gracias. Siento… siento haberles causado molestias, yo…

—¡No digas tonterías, muchacho! Ayudarte no fue una molestia, y menos en la situación en la que te encontrabas. Casi parecía que habías estado en el palacio cuando esos cabrones de Rydia lo asaltaron. Por suerte, estamos dejando el país atrás. El ambiente va a estar revuelto por esos mares durante un tiempo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?—dice sobresaltado— Tengo que volver. Soy el nigromante de la familia real de Granth. La princesa Samira podría necesitar mi ayuda, no… no puedo dejarla sola — “no puedo perder lo único que me queda”— ¿Hay noticias suyas?

Cuando la mujer desvía la mirada, Logen entiende que no hay buenas noticias y siente el sollozo intentando escapar de su interior. Al final es el joven elfo quien responde:

—Según los rumores, ningún miembro de la familia real sobrevivió al ataque… ni siquiera el rey. —hace una pausa—. Lo siento mucho.

Logen no sabe cuáles deberían ser sus sentimientos en esa situación. Es como si todo fuera demasiado hasta un punto en el que no le queda nada además de un vacío demasiado confuso. Está desolado, pero la rabia gana terreno a la desesperación a pasos agigantados. El rey Fadir ni siquiera merecía pisar el mismo suelo que una vez pisaron su mujer y sus hijos, pero se creyó en el derecho de arrebatarles todo lo que tenían, cegado por el poder que el trozo de metal que había sobre su cabeza le otorgaba. 

Las noticias hunden al nigromante en un remolino de oscuridad tan profundo que cree que nunca tendrá la fuerza suficiente para salir de allí, no cuando ha perdido todo lo que conocía de pronto y de la peor forma posible.

—Nos dirigimos a Astrea, en el continente de Faesia —le cuenta la mujer con lástima al ver su reacción—. Estoy segura de que los hechiceros te recibirán como a uno más— afirma. No pronuncia las palabras que llenan la mente de Logen, aunque todos los presentes lo tengan claro. No puede volver. Si era el nigromante de la familia real y ha escapado, en cuanto ponga un pie en Granth los hombres del monarca de Rydia se abalanzarán sobre él para castigarlo.

No quiere dejar Marabilia, pero ahora mismo no encuentra motivos para volver.

...

Nadie interrumpe el relato del nigromante, que es traducido a trompicones por Itsvan y Svent. Al principio Logen habla demasiado rápido, intentando evitar los recuerdos que traen las palabras, pero al ver los problemas que les estaba causando a los traductores, decide hablar más despacio aunque le tiemble la voz al hacerlo.

Todos lo miran con lástima. Naim se ha acercado a Itsvan y mira a Logen como si lo más importante en ese momento fuera consolarlo, arrancando a sus amigos de los brazos de la muerte si fuera necesario.

Y lo peor es que Itsvan sabe que le ayudaría. El gesto del chico es tan triste que no puede evitar pensar en lo desolado que él se sentiría si en una noche le arrebataran a toda su familia.

—Preparad una habitación— ordena la reina— Se queda hasta que él quiera y será tratado como uno más.

Los sirvientes corren a cumplir el mandato mientras Itsvan le traduce a Logen. Él murmura un agradecimiento seguido por una reverencia tanto a la reina como a su traductor.

—No soy parte de la realeza, no es necesario que te inclines ante mí.

—Me has ayudado, te mereces mi respeto tanto como el resto de presentes. Itsvan parpadea un par de veces incrédulo y algo azorado por la educación del desconocido.

—Vamos, nigromante— dice la voz de Drake trás él—. Te enseñaré tu estancia.

El eco de sus palabras sigue resonando en la cabeza de Itsvan casi hasta la hora de la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Logen apenas habla durante los siguientes días, y no solo porque los únicos que le entienden son Itsvan y Svent. Echa de menos todo lo que dejó atrás. Pero eso no significa que pase las horas solo. El humano más pequeño, Naim, se ha autoproclamado su guardián y lo acompaña con su silencio allá donde vaya. Es tan tierno que Logen no se atreve a decirle que lo deje solo.

—Es un castillo muy bonito, ¿no crees?— Naim asiente con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera sabe si el niño lo entiende, pero hablar con desconocidos siempre es más fácil—. Cuando fui a Granth por primera vez el palacio me pareció demasiado grande, solitario…—lanza un suspiro antes de girarse para seguir caminando por el largo corredor. Se sobresalta cuando está a punto de darse de bruces con alguien al doblar la siguiente esquina.

—Oh, lo siento. Estaba buscando a Naim y te he escuchado hablar, así que he pensado que a lo mejor estaba contigo. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho.

El chico que tradujo el día que llegó lo mira con cautela, como si pensase que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

—No me ha molestado, solo está me está haciendo compañía. Estábamos hablando del castillo.

El muchachoo lo mira en silencio, sin creerse del todo sus palabras. O tal vez es que no le ha entendido del todo bien. Aunque su marabiliense sea bastante bueno, se nota que no lo ha utilizado demasiado, pero Logen tiene que admitir que escucharlo hablar en su idioma en el salón del trono fue como un regalo de las estrellas. Al final el chico extiende una mano hacia él.

—Creo que el otro día no nos presentamos como es debido. Soy Itsvan.

—Logen, encantado—dice mientras le estrecha la mano. El chico esboza una sonrisilla en la que el marabiliense no puede evitar fijarse. Sus miradas se encadenan por un instante, hasta que un criado se acerca a toda prisa y ellos se apartan para dejarlo pasar.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a esto—murmura Itsvan entre dientes, hace un gesto a Logen para que sigan caminando—. Supongo que tú lo llevarás mejor que yo, siendo parte de la familia real.

—Sí, bueno, mis primeros días como nigromante no fueron los más fáciles, pero todos en Granth fueron maravillosos conmigo.

El chico dice que sí con la cabeza, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en realidad muy lejos de la conversación. Naim los mira con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que parece que acaba de descubrir un tesoro.

—Es casi la hora de bajar a cenar, los demás nos estarán esperando—dice Itsvan antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Naim y acompañarlo al bajar las escaleras. Se gira para lanzarle una amplia sonrisa, más brillante que la otra—Nos vemos abajo.

Logen se queda en lo alto de las escaleras mientras una sensación cálida explota en su estómago por primera vez desde que dejó atrás Granth.

...

El nigromante se halla sentado casi al borde del acantilado, mirando al horizonte como si pudiera vislumbrar su hogar desde allí. Itsvan ha visto su figura salir a hurtadillas desde la ventana, y ha decidido salir tras él. Han hablado varias veces en los últimos días. Casi parecía que se buscaban el uno al otro, pero él no quiere hacerse ilusiones. El joven llegó de otro continente y él es de los únicos que habla su idioma, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con él, ¿no?

Itsvan siempre ha sabido cómo hablar con la gente, pero ahora se encuentra sin palabras, ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que lo ha perdido todo, incluso el brillo de vitalidad que salpicaba su mirada en el pasado? Un pensamiento de tantos que ha bloqueado durante los últimos días consigue asaltarlo.

Ojalá hubiera conocido al chico antes, ojalá lo hubiera visto reír de verdad.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero ha estado repasando lo que sabe de marabiliense para entenderse mejor con él. Nunca había hablado con alguien que fuera nativo del continente vecino, así que sabe que su pronunciación dista de ser perfecta, pero no soporta verlo tan solo, tan aislado.

—¿Lo echas de menos?—pregunta por no quedarse callado observando cómo su silueta destaca sobre el fondo del mar nublado. El chico no se sobresalta. El hecho de que supiera que estaba allí avergüenza a Itsvan.

—¿Qué se echa de menos, el hogar o a las personas que viven en él?

Itsvan tiene clara su respuesta, porque su hogar siempre ha estado donde estaba su familia, pero no responde, porque sabe que esa es la respuesta que más le dolería al joven que ni siquiera se ha girado para mirarlo. Se sienta a una distancia prudencial del muchacho. Sabe que sus temores son tonterías pero los hechiceros siguen dándole un poco de respeto.

—Nigromante.

—¿Qué?

—No soy un hechicero, soy un nigromante, ya te lo dije— “Nigromante de la familia real.” las palabras del día en el que se conocieron siguen retumbando en su memoria con más intensidad de la que deberían.

—¿Puedes leerme la mente?

—Algo así.

Tras la paz con Lothaire Itsvan no pensó que necesitaría aprender a proteger su mente, pero tal vez debería hacerlo.

—Ha sido sin querer. Nunca lo hago sin permiso, pero tus pensamientos son demasiado altos en medio de todo este silencio. El humano se pregunta cómo de altos sonarían los pensamientos de Logen si pudiera oírlos.

Se quedan en silencio, mirando cómo las olas del mar golpean la pared del acantilado bajo el reflejo de la luna.

—Fallé. Prometí salvarlos a todos y les fallé.

—Tú no preparaste el motín, no es culpa tuya.

—No importa de quién fuera la culpa. No conseguí llegar a tiempo para salvar ni siquiera a Samira.

—Logen, escuchame. —el nigromante lo mira de reojo ante el tono autoritario de sus palabras—No podías hacer más, habías usado mucha magia, estabas  _ malherido. _

—Fátima tenía dos años. Dos años y su propio abuelo mandó matarla— agarra una piedra y la lanza con rabia al mar—. Maryam era una de las mejores reinas que ha alumbrado el sol al igual que lo sería Casilda. Y Fausto...—el nombre tiembla entre sus labios en un gesto que Itsvan reconoce por las veces que lo ha visto en su espejo—. Después de tanto tiempo había conseguido casarse con la persona a la que amaba y había ayudado a que Granth fuera un poco más justo, y lo mataron por eso. — esboza una sonrisa amarga—. Y lo peor es que sé que lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces más porque él es… era así.—esconde la cara entre los brazos—. Lo siento, ni… ni siquiera los conoces, no debería…

—Si son importantes para tí, también lo son para mí.—Itsvan no es consciente de las palabras que han escapado de su boca hasta un par de segundos después. Logen lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentase descubrir cuánta verdad hay tras sus palabras sin saber que son una de las cosas más ciertas que jamás ha dicho sin querer. Al final suspira y se acerca un poco.

—Siento que estoy siendo un desagradecido, ¿sabes? Todos vosotros me habéis recibido con los brazos abiertos y yo no estoy haciendo nada por agradeceroslo. 

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, lo que estás viviendo es más de lo que nadie debería vivir jamás… nosotros solo queremos ayudarte—dice Itsvan apoyando la mano en su hombro—. Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias, Itsvan—susurra Logen sin apartarse. Su nombre en ese susurro suena demasiado bien para el gusto del chico, que está empezando a asustarse del cosquilleo que siente en la boca del estómago cada vez que están cerca. —. Creo… creo que debería aprender algún idioma de Faesia… así no me sentiré tan inutil.

—Los idiomas se aprenden para entenderse, no para dejar de sentirse inútil, nigromante— dice intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Puedo intentar enseñarte, si quieres.

—Me encantaría.

Sentados, mirando hacia el horizonte, el silencio no es ya incómodo. Itsvan ha aprendido con los años que si se consigue que un silencio sea igual de importante que una conversación, hay conexión con esa persona. Él comparte ese tipo de silencios con Svent, con Naim e incluso a veces con Fay.

Y bueno, ahora parece que con Logen.

—No me gusta estar solo—suelta el nigromante de pronto. Itsvan se vuelve hacia él sobresaltado por la brusquedad que esconden sus palabras. Él no puede ni quiere imaginarse cómo se sentiría en una situación como esa, donde sus propios pensamientos serían su mayor enemigo; ensoñaciones en las que tiene la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas pero sin poder volverlas realidad—. Es como si mi mente no pudiera parar de pensar, ¿sabes? En lo que podría haber hecho, en cómo podrían haber terminado las cosas… Creo que hablar contigo me ayuda a deshacerme de todo eso.

Itsvan titubea, sobrecogido por los sentimientos que han escapado tras intentar retenerlos durante todo el tiempo.

—Me… me alegro. A mí también me gusta hablar contigo.

Logen sonríe ante la respuesta e inclina su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Itsvan.

Las estrellas brillan en el cielo nocturno, pero el consejero del rey de Lothaire ignora su brillo para fijarse en la luz del chico que tiene a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

—Espero que con la magia seas mejor que con las palabras, Logen—dice Itsvan con una sonrisa cuando el chico se traba con la misma palabra por enésima vez. Llevan ya un par de semanas intentando que el nigromante aprenda a hablar el idioma de los humanos.

—¡No es culpa mía que vuestra pronunciación no sea consistente! ¿Por qué la misma letra se dice diferente según en qué palabra? No lo entiendo. 

—No eres el primero que lo piensa, nigromante— dice Drake, al que Itsvan le ha traducido la queja. El trovador está sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con su instrumento entre las manos—. Todo el mundo se queja del humano, pero personalmente el feérico me parece mucho más complicado: muchas eses. Recitar sus leyendas es una auténtica pesadilla.

Itsvan, que controla todas esas lenguas, se ríe entre dientes.

—Todo es cuestión de paciencia. Ya le irás cogiendo el tranquillo.

Logen pone los ojos en blanco.

Drake le arranca unas notas al laúd y murmura el comienzo de una historia que a Itsvan le suena haber oído en el mercado alguna vez. Algo sobre una leyenda que anuncia la llegada de los dragones.

—Fay me ha dicho que pensáis marcharos pronto— comenta en feérico.

Los hombros de Itsvan se tensan. No quiere volver a montarse en un barco, pero, sobre todo, no quiere dejar atrás el oasis de calma que ha logrado construir en Astrea.

—No pongas esa cara, Itsvan, te vas a llevar al nigromante contigo. Se os ve muy unidos últimamente—el chico se sonroja al comprender que el trovador está usando el feérico para que Logen no tenga oportunidad de entender lo que dice—. Sé lo que se siente cuando crees que la persona de tu vida encuentra la felicidad en otra, pero creo que esta vez amos sois vuestra primera opción.

Logen los mira confuso.

—No te he pedido consejo, trovador— dice Itsvan antes de soltar un bufido molesto.

Drake ríe.

—Ten en cuenta que los mejores consejos son los que salen sin pensar, no los que se solicitan. —hace una pausa—. Inair y yo estamos de acuerdo con que lo mejor será que Logen vaya con vosotros, por lo menos hasta que pueda manejar mejor el idioma. Aunque puede que luego quiera quedarse allí. Podrá volver cuando quiera, claro, las puestas de Astrea siempre estarán abiertas—dice mientras toca unas notas rozando con sus dedos ágiles las cuerdas de su más fiel acompañante, como si lo que acaba de decir no fuera más que un comentario sin importancia.

Itsvan no responde antes de girarse para seguir enseñando a Logen.

…

Al parecer, el nigromante ha decidido acompañar a Naim en la aventura de tocarle las narices cuando más mareado está.

—Estás pálido.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te pones así cada vez que viajas en barco?

—Sí, Logen. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte?—Naim suelta una carcajada silenciosa. Itsvan intenta seguir molesto al menos durante unos segundos, pero le es imposible resistirse ante la sonrisa de Logen. Aunque siguen siendo raras de ver, esos gestos se abren paso poco a poco en los gestos del chico. Itsvan sabe que se sigue culpando por lo que ocurrió, pero le hace feliz ver que está intentando trepar del agujero al que lo empujaron.

Tras tres semanas, volver a Lothaire significa la vuelta a la rutina, sobre todo para Fay y Svent, pero la perspectiva de tener a alguien más en el palacio emociona a Itsvan. Le emociona un poco más de lo que debería.

Es consciente de que la historia se está repitiendo, de que se está enamorando de alguien que va a querer volver a su casa en algún momento. ¿Es egoísta pensar que le gustaría convertirse en parte del hogar del nigromante?

No está seguro, si no esperó nada a cambio en el caso de Svent tampoco va a ser diferente con Logen. Él va a estar ahí si lo necesita, pero no va a hacer que el chico se sienta obligado a corresponderle.

Aunque no hay riesgo de tormenta, el mar está más agitado que cuando partieron de Astrea, y eso no ayuda en nada al estómago de Itsvan. Esta vez es él quien se apoya en Logen para no caerse cuando el barco se tambalea por milésima vez. El marabiliense se ríe divertido.

—No sé a qué le ves tanta gracia.

—Perdona, es solo que ahora mismo no te pareces en nada al joven que conocí en tierra firme. La brisa marina te pone de mal humor, supongo.

Una ola choca contra el casco del barco y les salpica agua salada. Logen, casi sin pensarlo, acaricia la mejilla de su amigo para secar las gotas que han caído sobre su piel.

—No estoy de mal humor—protesta Itsvan en voz baja. Se le retuerce el estómago, pero esta vez no es por el oleaje, sino por la suave carcajada que se escapa de los labios del nigromante.

…

—Lothaire es muy diferente a Astrea.

—Pareces muy seguro. No has visto nada más a parte del castillo—le responde Itsvan mientras ordena los papeles con los que ha estado trabajando—. Aunque supongo que tienes razón.

—Podríamos ir a ver la ciudad.

—¿Ahora?

—Claro… sólo si puedes.

Itsvan lo observa durante unos segundos. Su rostro es indescifrable, tanto que Logen baja la mirada, algo aturdido.

—Vamos. Debemos estar de vuelta antes de la comida.

Nadie los detiene cuando salen del palacio. Los guardias ya se han acostumbrado a la presencia del nigromante, aunque al principio no lo mirasen con desconfianza. Logen ni siquiera se sintió ofendido, en un continente tan golpeado por las traiciones y los secretos era una reacción comprensible.

Las calles de Lothaire son preciosas. No han sufrido la guerra como en Anderia, es evidente. Algunos los miran con curiosidad cuando reconocen a Itsvan, pero este apenas se da cuenta. Logen se había quedado maravillado al descubrir que el muchacho no era consciente de que la gente le presta más atención de lo que él cree. 

Cuando llegan al puerto, Logen fantasea con cuál de los barcos podría llevarle de vuelta a la Marabilia que había conocido, esa en la que todo el mundo que ama le estaba esperando. Fue entonces cuando sus oídos detectaron un idioma conocido entre todas las voces de su alrededor.

—Vamos, muchachos. Espero que cuando yo no esté trabajéis con más ansia.— Logen se dirige hacía la voz femenina como en trance. Apenas nota la silenciosa presencia de Itsvan a su lado, aunque le reconforte saber que está ahí. Se detienen junto a un barco del que la tripulación está descargando la mercancía. Al verlos ahí parados, la capitana baja de un salto y se dirige hacia ellos.

—¿Quieren algo?

—¿Sois de Marabilia?— la chica parece sorprendida de oír su idioma sin el más mínimo acento en Faesia.

—Sí, lo somos. Mi nombre es Lynne.

—¿Lynne? ¿Lynne de Silfos?

Cuando Logen pronuncia el nombre, Itsvan se da cuenta de que lo conoce. La mercader que se hizo un hueco entre los vendedores más importantes del continente en unos pocos años. Los últimos rumores decían que iba a casarse con un rey. Algunos cantaban las más emocionantes historias de amor sobre ellos, otros (unos amargados, según Fay) susurraban que no era más que un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—Las noticias llegan rápido por lo que veo— comenta con una sonrisa—. En efecto, soy esa Lynne, pero por favor, no me hagáis reverencias, estoy de vacaciones— añade con una carcajada. Logen sonríe al ver la mueca de sorpresa de Itsvan, que parece sorprendido de que alguien llame vacaciones a trabajar en un barco.

—Yo… Yo soy Logen, soy… era el nigromante de Granth y…

—Espera, ¿Logen? —el chico se encoje ante el entusiasmo que se refleja en las palabras del a mujer—. Por todas las estrellas, Logen, ¡todo el mundo te da por muerto!

—Lo siento, yo… yo no quería huir, estaba herido y…

—Me enfadaría contigo si no intuyese que hay una historia detrás de esto, Logen. Samira se va a alegrar muchísimo cuando te vea, ¡está convencida de que te ha perdido!

Logen se tambalea como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Itsvan se acerca como si estuviera preparado para agarrarlo si sus piernas no son capaces de sostenerle.

—¿Samira? Me dijeron que estaba muerta…

—No fueron más que rumores fatalistas, por suerte… Reinar en Granth le está costando bastante después de lo ocurrido, necesitará...

Logen no le deja terminar la frase. La abraza mientras solloza, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Al principio Lynne no sabe cómo reaccionar pero al final ella le devuelve el gesto, algo sorprendida. Itsvan los observa, con una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien, entiendo tu reacción, no pasa nada… —responde algo cohibida—. Si lo necesitas, tenemos sitio de sobra en el barco estoy segura de que podemos… podemos llevarte.

Cuando Logen se gira hacia él, Itsvan sabe que ha llegado el momento que ha estado temiendo y que no pensaba que fuera a llegar tan pronto: la despedida. No deja que Logen hable primero, sino que se adelanta con intención de hacer las cosas más fáciles, aunque le cueste pronunciar cada palabra.

—Me… me alegro de que vayas a volver a casa— le dice—. Todo el mundo estará feliz de volver a verte.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?— el estómago de Itsvan da un vuelco.

—¿Qué?

Logen se acerca y apoya las manos en ambos lados de su cara. Itsvan no puede contener la sorpresa cuando sus bocas se encuentran.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?—pregunta de nuevo cuando se separan ligeramente, esta vez en humano—. Por favor.

—Me estás poniendo muy difícil decir que no, Logen—le susurra—. Claro que iré contigo. Aunque tenga que subir a un puñetero barco.


End file.
